


The Birds And The Bees Talk

by Catherine256



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Their Son - Freeform, new addition to the family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine256/pseuds/Catherine256
Summary: Claire and Neil’s son only woke up a few minutes ago and hasn’t even brushed his teeth. But there he was. His mommy and daddy wanted to say something important to him in the early morning and they can’t really wait any longer.
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	The Birds And The Bees Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you’ll like it!  
> And, please, don’t forget to write a comment:)

“Hey, buddy, we need to tell you something important,” Neil sat on the carpet in front of confused Leo.

Their son only woke up a few minutes ago and hasn’t even brushed his teeth. But there he was. His mommy and daddy wanted to say something important to him in the early morning and they can’t really wait any longer. Actually, they waited until their baby woke up, so now it’s time.

“Am I in trouble?” Leo’s sleepy voice was so cute and he wrinkled his nose as always.

Claire smiled softly to her baby and stroked his messy curly hair. She was sitting beside Neil on the floor.

“No, love. It’s something good, we think,” she was nervous and took her husband’s hand to calm a little.

“It’s definitely good,” Neil stroked her palm gently with his thumb and glanced at her with a bright smile.

“What is it?” Leo was already impatient to know what’s going on here.

Claire started, “We are expecting...”

“...a baby,” they ended together, carefully looking at their son’s reaction.

“You’re gonna get rid of me now?” Leo’s eyebrows raised right away.

“What? No, mi amor, never. We love you so much, Leo,” Neil pulled his son out of bed and into his arms, kissing his temple and holding him closer.

“Baby, that’s not what we really meant. We’ll never get rid of you, sweet pea,” Claire get more worried, they have to pick up better words. “What we mean is... you’re going to be a big brother soon.”

“It doesn’t change our love for you, mijo,” Neil’s gaze was on his baby’s face, trying to understand what he thinks.

Claire and Neil were terrified to tell him. And they waited for so long, like two months, trying to process everything and slowly prepare Leo for this news. But it still feels awful... And they scared him after all.

That was... damn success. They waited for two months and couldn’t come up with words better than they gave him. Claire chuckled lightly and noticed that Neil’s smiling like he thought the same.

“And... where is the baby now?” Leo asked, hands folded, face’s dead serious.

Claire and Neil’s smiles grew.

“Well, the baby’s in mama’s tummy right now. But after a few months, to be more precise four and a half months, the baby, _she_ will be... on the... outside,” Neil triggered a little. It’s not the conversation he expected to have with his four year old son. He tried to explain everything as carefully as accessible. But he felt the defeat.

“How?” Leo narrowed his eyes and looked between his parents, who exchanged their glances.

“Um-uh... she’ll come out of my tummy,” Claire answered blandly and gave her precious son a tender gaze, touching her slightly rounded belly.

Neil looked at her with amusement and tried to hold back laughter. They are really having this awkward talk with their little son right now.

“I have been in your tummy too?” Their baby asked in surprise.

“Yes, baby, and it was a fantastic time. But when you were born and we finally saw you and were able to hold you in our arms, it was incredible,” she insensibly attempted to change the subject.

They were doctors, for god’s sake, and still it’s so hard to explain this kind of thing to their four year old.

“We’re so lucky to have you, buddy. And now we’re gonna be twice lucky,” Neil reassured his son, fondly looking at him and tightly holding him.

“Um, and how did we get in your tummy, mama?” Leo asked after a minute of silence.

“Well... your daddy has small cells that are in the process of a... uh...”

“...very complex interaction,” Neil helped her find a neutral word for a sex, holding back chuckle as Claire flushed.

“Yeah, so these cells get into the organ of a woman's body where they unite with other cells. And after that they are growing into human beings and becoming to see the light on the outside. And so they are born,” Claire explained cautiously.

“So, I am your cell plus your cell? And the baby’s too?” Leo asked. He still doesn’t understand it all, but some parts now clear to him.

He was so smart, and his parents were surprised every time Leo actually understood some hard things. Like now. And they wonder if all babies his age are curious and understanding.

“Yes, honey,” Neil answered proudly, glancing at his son and his wife.

“Hmm,” it’s all Leo had to say.

“So... What do you think about having a little sister?”

“I don’t know,” he said honestly.

“It’s gonna be awesome, mi amor, I assure you. You can teach her everything you know and show her everything you already saw. Can you imagine how much she still doesn’t know about this world, huh? And you both are gonna learn something new together as well. And she’ll be by your side as well as you. It’s like what auntie Gabi and I have in our life, brother-sister relationships,” Neil spoke enthusiastically, feeling Claire’s hand squeezing his.

“Maybe you’re right, daddy,” Leo smiled lightly, still processing everything.

Claire and Neil felt relieved. It was not as bad as they thought it could be. But they still have time to work on it and prepare Leo for a new person in their life.


End file.
